Soul of Sonic
by OozyEvilMonkey
Summary: Soul Calibur Sonic Crossover Im not very good at summaries but Joseph gets shot into Sonics world with Soul edge and Soul caliber, an adventure follows. Cream/cheese xOC
1. Chapter 1

Soul of Sonic

Yo everyone I don't own sonic or soulcalibur, also some parts will be very violent and some adult situations. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Reviews are welcome, lol. Now on to the story!

Chapter 1: bright lights

A bright light appeared in the night sky. It was as bright as three suns. A beam shot out at high velocity, causing a small earthquake waking the entire town near by.

" Cream time for bed!" The older rabbit called to the younger rabbit.

"Ok mom" the younger rabbit called back. She had just crawled into bed when a super bright light appear. She jump out of bed and flew to the window just as a beam streaked towards the ground. As soon as the beam touched the ground, a small earthquake started shaking the ground. It lasted for only a few seconds. The bright light also disappeared "MOM! Did you see that!". Cream shouted.

"Yes, Cream I saw it" her mother replied. A flash of blue appeared follow by a voice.

"You guys ok?" The voice said

"Yeah we're ok sonic but what was that?". Creamed asked

"I don't know Cream but I'm going to find out" as he disappeared in a blue flash.

( First POV-Joseph)

I was in pain. I tried to move but my body ignored me. Before I did anything else, the darkness swallowed me up and I knew no more of the surroundings.

( Third POV)

Sonic was half way there when another bright light appeared. This time two beams shot out. A bluish-white one and a blood red one. They shoot out in opposite directions. The bluish-white one towards where the first beam hit. The blood red one just went off into the horizon. When sonic finally got there the dirt and grass turned to ice. There was a crystal-like sword half way into the ground. It had four fist sized crystals floating in midair and spinning slowly around the sword. Past the sword was a human. It was obviously a guy with wavy black hair. He wore a brown sweatshirt with thumbs holes cut in and it had the words 'SAC STATE' on it. He most likely had a orange shirt underneath since there was orange tuffs poked out from underneath the sweatshirt. He had blue jeans on with blue shoes. It all looked like two sizes too big for him. "Is he okay?" Cream asked from behind him.

"I don't know Cream, can u carry him to your house?" Sonic asked

"I can try" Cream picked him up expecting him to be heavy, but too her surprise he was very light. " He'll be well cared for with me and my mom" she said as she left with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul of Sonic

Hey guy, its finally up...well I was busy so I asked my gf to put it up so if there are any mistakes please message me. Now back to the story!

Reminder: I don't own sonic or soul calibur

Chapter 2: Awakening

(First POV-Joseph)

The sun's rays beat down on my face. My entire body was sore and my head was killing me. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room? It didn't look like mine. I was just getting up when the door opened. A rabbit in a orange dress and white shoes. " Oh your awake hello, my name is Cream" The rabbit spoke? Now I'm just dreaming. The rabbit or 'Cream' took a step closer and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name? Its Joseph" I said while giving Cream a stupid look.

She saw it. "What?"

"I'm talking to a rabbit." I state dumbly.

She just giggled. " I'm not just a rabbit, I'm Cream the rabbit!"

"Cream!" And older voice called.

"Yes mom?" Cream shouted back. Then an older rabbit came through the door.

"Oh my, your awake. I was wondering who cream was talking to."

"Mom, this is Joseph".

(Third POV)

"COME ON KNUCKLES, CANT YOU LIFT A SIMPLE SWORD!" Sonic taounted

"YOU TRY THEN!" Knuckles shouted back. They were trying to lift the crystal sword, but to no avail.

"Why don't we try together?" Sonic suggested. They both pulled and slowly the sword came out of the ground until it was completely free. The four floating crystal craked and broke in midair and the sword changed to the bluish-white light and flew into the town.

"We gotta stop that sword sonic." knuckles screamed as a flash of blue rushed by him and chased after the sword. Knuckles sighed then started to chase after them both.

(First POV-Cream)

"Mom I'm going outside with Joseph." I yelled as I walked out with the human called Joseph. He had soft brown eyes I could stare into forever, however his baggy clothes hid his form. He had some kind of grace when he moved...Wait a minute do I have a crush on him? He was two times taller than me and he's not from here. "See something you like?" He asked. Oh Crap! I been staring at him the entire time! I could feel the heat spread on my cheeks.

"No." I said quickly and turned my head. My face feels like its on fire. What's wrong with me? Ugh, I'll ask Amy later. I bet she'll know what's going on. "So where are you from?" I ask trying to make this less awkward.

"Wisconsin" he replied. So much for that idea. We started coming up on a pink house. "I gotta go for a few seconds" I said really fast then I took off running to the pink house- Amy's house. I ran straight in. "AMY? AMY?" I screamed.

"Cream? What's wrong?" Amy's voice full of concern.

I pointed out the window at Joseph. " I can't talk to him without blushing" I said, still talking quickly.

"AWWWWW! You like him!" Amy squealed.

"But...but..." I was too flustered to speak or even think for that matter.

Amy just squealed again." I do not like him!" I shouted.

"Look, he's going back to his world" Amy pointed out the window

"What?" I scream as I ran outside. I could hardly hear Amy calling me. I wrapped my arm around his waist "PLEASE DONT GO!" I screamed at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm stuck here remember?" Oh...I heard Amy snickering in behind me. Ok so I do like him, sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul of sonic

The third chapter, sorry for all the short chapters. They'll get longer, I swear.

Chapter 3: The gang

(First pov- Cream)

"Cream?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you let me go?" Joseph asked. I let go. I forgot I was still huging him. I took a couple steps back just before a bluish-white beam of light hit where Joseph was standing. Before any of us could say or do anything the light disappear and Joseph stood with a Huge crystal sword. Judging by his face this was new to him to. "What is it?" I asked.

"Soulcalibur" He simply said. The blade lit up as he said it. Like it gained power.

"Now your chance to tell him." Amy whispered in my ear.

"No now is a not a good time to tell him." I whispered back.

"HEY!" A red blur yelled. Joseph jumped back as the spot were he was standing got destroyed. Joseph land then stabbed the ground and ice spikes shot out of the ground toward the red blur, but it jump out of the way. It reappeared in front of him. Giving Joseph just enough time to pull out the sword and block it. "Knuckles! Stop attacking our friend." Amy shouted.

"He's not an ally!" Knuckles shouted back and tried to redouble his attack only for 3 fist-sized crysral to appear around knuckles. They start circling around him.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Amy.

"I don't know, but it can't be good" She whispered back. Knuckles screamed in pain as a cut erupted and blood splattered. Joseph appeared behind him. "Stand down. I am not your foe." Joseph said. I gapsed.

"Joseph." I called out to him. He looked at me. The soft eyes returned. Heat began to form on my face but I ignored it. My body seemed to move on its own, towards him. My heart was pounding as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Cream! Get away from him!." Knuckles shouted at me. I ignored him

"Be well" Joseph said as he pointed the massive crystal blade at Knuckles. The gash that was there disappeared.

"You, healed me?" Knuckles asked as a blue flash went past him. Joseph picked me up and jumped out of the way. When he set me back down we were face to face. I pressed my lips against his quickly, turned away and ran towards Amy.

(First pov-Joseph)

Did she just...kiss me? A blue blur by me drew me out of my thoughts. I tilted the blade flat to block the blue flash.

"Sonic stop, he is an ally." The Red thing 'Knuckles' said. The blue flash stopped and before me was a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" The pink thing yelled and ran towards sonic.

"Amy please stop." Sonic stated.

"But Sonic, I love you." Amy said sing-songly.

"Yes I know Amy you told multiple times." Sonic said.

"Hey everybody, sandwhiches are at my house" Cream said happily. We all walked towards Cream's house. Cream took my hand, and we walked while holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul of Sonic

Woohoo! Chapter 4. To the people who read this far, thank you! PMs and reviews are welcome. Any fans of the story so far?

Chapter 4: Soul Edges and a mothers sacrifice

(First pov- Cream)

"No way. Absolutely not!" Joseph yelled.

"What's a matter? Scared?" Sonic challenged.

"I have a B.F.S., I'm not scared." Joseph retorted.

"What a bfs?" Amy interrupted.

"A big fucking sword." I said

"CREAM!" Everyone (but joseph) shouted at me.

"What?" I asked

"You just swore" Amy said

"You never swore before." Sonic added. I just giggled and scooted closer to Joseph.

"Anyway Joe you going or not? Or if your too scared..." Sonic began but was cut short by Joseph.

"I'm not scared and yes I am" He respond.

"Then let's go!" Amy and I yelled!

(Third pov)

The blood red beam rocketed toward a lone figure. The figure looked a lot like sonic, but it was metallic. It was Metal Sonic, still deactivated, in a graveyard of Eggman's destroyed ships. The blood red beam hit Metal Sonic and the area was covered in an large explosion. The dust soon settled and the figure that walk out was different. The 'quills' were more pronounced and longer. A long red cape flew behind him. Neo Metal Sonic had returned. "At last Sonic will fall" he said out load.

_**NO! **_A voice scream at him. It seem to come from everywhere.

_**You will destroy the boy who wields the blade know as soulcalibur it is the only thing that can defeat me. Once you do that, you will rule this world.**_ He liked that idea. First the boy then Sonic. He laughed as he held up a huge double edged blood red blade.

(First pov- Vanilla)

I heard the door open and Cream calling me. I walk toward the front door. I walked to the living room to see Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. My eyes finally settled on Cream and the boy, Joseph...They were holding hands. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Mom, Joseph is my boyfriend now." Cream stated. Boyfriend? How did this happen? How old is he? How long has she liked him?

"How old are you?" I ask

"Fourteen." He responded.

"Just four years older than me." Cream added.

I was going to ask something else but the door opening cut me off. It was Tails and Cheese coming through the door.

(First pov- Tails)

Alright, I finally found Cheese and Cream's house. Now to walk in, give the chao to Cream and ask her out. I wished Cosmo was here. She was my first choice, but she's gone and all that's left of her is a flower in the front of my house. Come on, FOCUS! I'm asking Cream out. I got to her door and took a breath. "Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself and opened the door. "Hey everybody, what's up?" I asked. Then I saw the Cream was holding hands with another guy. What the fuck? I loved her. He just liked her. My anger grew. "Who's that?" I asked.

"My boyfriend." Cream responded. I KNEW it! She's been stolen by him, well it's time for him to _**DIE. Hello Tails, I am SOUL EdgE! Give into your anger and Cream plus anything else you desire will be yours. All you need is more hate. Give in Tails and my power will be yours. **_That voice was right. I need hate and Cream will be mine, plus the everything I desire part was also cool. My right hand felt like it was on fire. In a flash of red a single edged sword with red veins all over it and and eye by the handle. It was staring at Cream's boyfriend. Now its time to end that relationship. I charged at him and thrust the blade forward. The blade met the couch other than flesh and bone. I saw a blur in the corner of my eye. I barley had time to block the crystal blade aiming for my neck. "Drop soul edge." He simply said to me. Fuck that, I'm gonna fight till I get killed or I kill him. I spun around and brought up Soul edge, only to meet the crystal sword again. He pushed back and brought the blade down, hard. So hard that I had to tilt my red blade to have it glance off. The deadly dance continued. After a while, I couldn't block his attacks head on anymore. I was running out of tricks. I brought Soul Edge up to block his blade again but he slapped the crystal blade flat against the handle of mine. I dropped it and he flicked the tip to my neck. "No...no I CAN'T LOSE!" I screamed. Soul edge appear in my hand and I charged towards Cream.

(First pov-Cream)

I saw tails coming at me with that big red sword. I closed my eyes and waited for the sword to impale me. All I felt was warm liquid splash acrossed my face. It had a metallic taste to it, blood. I opened my eyes only to see the tip an inch away from my face, and my mom impaled by the sword.

(First pov-Joseph)

Had to get to Cream, but I was too slow. All I could do eas watch in horror as Cream's mother jumped in front of the sword. The yellow fox tried to pull Soul edge out to block me but was to slow. Soul calibur cut right through neck, freeing his head. Blood sprouted from the severed area. I ran to the older rabbit. "Mrs. Rabbit?" I asked.

"Please, call me Vanilla." She responded weakly. Damn she lost too much blood, plus the sword ruptured her lungs too much. With nothing I could do, I sat there and watched the wound take its toll on the rabbit.

"Take care of Cream for me." She said as her eyes glazed over.

"Mom?" Cream called. I gave a fleeting look towards Amy.

"Let's go clean you up." Amy stated nearly pushing Cream out of the room.

"May you find peace in the afterlife." I whispered before closing her eyes. I turned to Sonic. "Hold the body down."

(First pov- Sonic)

"Hold the body down." Joe said as he went to the sword stick out of it. I nodded and held down on the sholders and Joe yanked the sword out, threw it next to him, took out his sword and impaled ther red blade in the eye. The red blade was vaporized on contact. "Come on let's bury her." He said. Once we were done he laid on the ground and promtly fell asleep. I sigh and turned to walk inside.

(First pov-Cream)

I washed all the blood off and changed into another orange dress. Amy was telling what happen. My mom is dead. Murdered by Soul edge and Tails. I went downstairs to find only sonic on the slashed couch.

"Where's Joseph?" I asked. Sonic pointed out the door. I went out and found him passed out on the ground. I went over to him and laid snuggled up next to him. Waited for what the next day would bring.


End file.
